Baby I'm burning -- Traduction de writetherest
by Not gonna die
Summary: Petit AU. Du café chaud, une collision, les vêtements serrés d'Emma menant à une situation étrange... et une prise de conscience.


**Baby I'm burning**

 _Bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne année. Voici un petit AU pour commencer cette année._

 _Merci à writetherest de m'avoir autorisée à traduire cette fiction. Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à la fin._

* * *

Emma s'attendait à une vengeance de la part de Regina. Elle savait que ce qu'elle avait fait accidentellement l'avait vraiment blessée. Et la brune avait tendance à se déchaîner contre les personnes qui la blessaient. Mais les journées défilaient et bien qu'Emma restait sur ses gardes, cela ne servit à rien du tout. Régina était rarement vue et il semblait qu'elle cherchait à l'éviter. Ainsi, au final, presque un mois après le retour de Marianne en ville, Emma commença à se détendre.

Ce fut ce jour-là qu'elle tomba sur Régina.

C'était le midi juste avant l'heure de pointe et Emma était pressée de pouvoir récupérer sa commande chez Granny's. Elle était souhaitait juste atteindre Ruby pour la récupérer. Régina était également pressée étant juste passée prendre son café chaud à emporter. Elle souhaitait seulement atteindre Ruby pour le récupérer avant de repartir au travail. Et donc, aucune des deux femmes ne remarqua l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Emma marchait droit devant, Régina se retourna, et elles se rentrèrent dedans. Le café bouillant de Régina se répandit sur Emma.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un long gémissement et recula. Bien plus tard, la brune se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas crier d'agonie. Emma releva la tête et vit Régina avec son gobelet en plastique écrasé et vide dans la main. Après avoir rapidement secoué la tête, elle commença à se diriger vers l'arrière-salle.

''Miss Swan !'' Appela Régina, mais Emma continua son chemin. Régina la suivit d'un pas rapide.

''Miss Swan.'' Essaya-t-elle à nouveau après qu'elles soient entrées dans l'arrière-salle.

''Ecoute, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et que tu désires probablement me blâmer d'avoir renversé ton café ainsi que d'avoir ruiné ta vie, mais là j'essaie de sauver ma chair ébouillantée. Donc pouvons-nous éviter de nous disputer ?''

Emma commença à enlever son débardeur et poussa un cri.

''Oh je suis sûre que ce n'est pas -'' Régina se stoppa au moment où Emma se tourna vers elle. Elle remarqua combien la peau autour de son cou était rouge et gonflée. ''Oh mon dieu.''

Emma rit jaune en se débattant avec son vêtement, plus elle le relevait, plus celui-ci semblait arracher à son passage quelques bouts de peau. Une fois qu'il fut à hauteur de tête, il resta coincé dans sa chevelure, la blonde fut incapable de le retirer. ''Merde. Je suis coincée.''

''Laisse-moi t'aider.'' Régina se rapprocha sans réfléchir, saisit le débardeur pour essayer de l'aider, mais Emma se tortillait avec virulence.

''Arrête de bouger'' ordonna Régina.

''Impossible. Je crame. Il faut que je l'enlève.'' Protesta Emma tout en continuant de gigoter et de tirer sur le vêtement.

''On va l'enlever. Mets-toi ici.'' Elle poussa Emma sur la machine à laver pour la maintenir. Leurs corps collés, la blonde poussa de nouveau un cri.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à porter des vêtements si serrés,'' dit Régina après avoir finalement réussi à lui retirer son débardeur. ''Cela rend les choses plus difficiles.'' Elle posa le vêtement au sol et regarda la peau de la blonde. La rougeur se propageait au niveau de ses abdominaux et disparaissait sous la ceinture de son jeans.

Régina tendit les doigts et atteignit le jeans d'Emma, le déboutonna puis descendit sa fermeture éclair. ''Il faut l'enlever. Si j'arrive à te retirer ce foutu vêtement.''

''Bordel Régina. Arrête de parler.'' gémit Emma, les yeux fermés contre la douleur. Elle tortilla des hanches pendant que Régina lui retirait son jeans serré qui termina au niveau de ses bottes. Régina ignora celles-ci, regardant les jambes de la blonde, rassurée de voir que la brûlure ne semblait pas s'étendre au-delà du ventre. Emma commença à gigoter, battant des pieds à l'intérieur du jeans.

''Ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi te regarder.'' La brune jeta un coup œil sur la peau sévèrement brûlée et grimaça, elle raffermit sa prise sans réfléchir et remonta Emma pour la faire s'asseoir sur la machine à laver. ''Je veux que tu -''

''Régina !'' protesta Emma quand son fessier appuya sur le bouton qui provoqua la mise en marche de la machine.

''Tais-toi !'' répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec. ''Laisse-moi t'aider à aller mieux.'' La brune leva les mains pour les placer sur la peau blessée, déterminée à soigner la blonde.

''Oh.'' murmura celle-ci, rassurée. Emma laissa tomber sa tête sur arrière tout en poussant son corps pour essayer de placer sa peau brûlée contre les mains fraîches de la brune, qui utilisait son pouvoir pour la soigner. ''Oui.''

Régina bougea ses mains, les fit glisser sur les abdos rougis de l'autre femme, tout en s'appliquant à guérir sa peau au fur et à mesure. Puis, elle se déplaça afin d'entourer la poitrine rougie de la blonde. Elle grogna en déplaçant un peu le soutien-gorge qui la gênait. ''Il faut que tu l'enlèves.''

Sans plus de réflexion, Emma dégrafa les attaches de son soutien-gorge. Juste au moment où le sous-vêtement tomba sur le sol, elles entendirent distinctement un raclement de gorge derrière elles.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent et regardèrent au niveau de la porte pour y trouver Snow, Charming, Henry, Ruby, Robin et Marianne en train de les observer, les yeux grands ouverts.

Emma cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle savait très bien comment pouvait être interprété ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Et bordel, Henry serait sûrement marqué à vie après cela. ''Hum, combien - depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici parce que -''

''Suffisamment longtemps !'' dit Ruby en remuant les sourcils, fusillant Emma d'un petit sourire.

''Non,'' Emma remua la tête, ''ce n'est pas - on n'était pas -''

''Emma était brûlée et -''

''Ouais, je me doute qu'elle était brûlée. On a bien vu à quel point Emma était rouge et gênée,'' claqua Ruby.

''Non, vraiment, je -'' Emma sauta de la machine à laver pour leur montrer ses brûlures. Seulement, lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle remarqua que toute sa peau était guérie et qu'elle était debout en sous-vêtements, agrippant son soutien-gorge pour cacher sa poitrine.

''Emma, '' coupa Snow, ''Ce n'est pas grave.''

''C'est - quoi ?'' souffla Emma, fixant Snow comme si elle avait deux têtes. De toutes les personnes les ayant surprises dans cette étrange situation, elle pensait que dans le cas de Snow, sa tête exploserait. Mais à la place, elle semblait calme et compréhensive.

\- ''Emma, tout ce que nous souhaitons avec ton père c'est ton bonheur. Et si Régina peut t'apporter ce bonheur, formant une famille avec Henry, je trouve que c'est formidable.''

''Une famille.'' La blonde chuchota ces mots comme s'ils l'avaient touchée de la même manière que le café - sans avertissement.

''Non !'' nia Régina, secouant rapidement la tête. ''Nous ne sommes pas -''

''Régina, '' interrompit Robin, ''tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à le cacher ou le nier. Je suis heureux pour toi.''

''Tu es content pour -''

''Je me suis toujours douté que tu avais des sentiments pour le Shérif Swan. Je suis ravi que tu aies décidé de les accepter.''

''Que - Que veux-tu dire par j'ai des sentiments pour Emma ?'' demanda la brune.

''Je possède ton cœur, Régina.'' lui rappela Robin. ''J'ai senti à quel point il battait à certains moments. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il le faisait seulement quand le Shérif Swan n'était pas loin.''

Emma reporta son regard sur la brune. ''Est-ce la vérité ?''

''N-Non. Ce -''

''Mamans,'' coupa cette fois Henry. ''Ce n'est vraiment pas grave. Vous n'avez pas à le cacher. Vos sentiments que vous avez l'une pour l'autre sont évidents. Et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux.''

''Vraiment ?''

''Tu ne pourrais pas l'être ?''

'' 'Man, tu es comme une ado quand il s'agit de maman. Et maman, je ne t'ai jamais vue sourire à personne comme tu le fais avec 'Man, sauf dans mon cas.'' leur dit Henry, en roulant ses yeux.

''Mais -''

''Je pense que tout l'amour que vous vous portez est vraiment magnifique.'' sourit Marianne. Et Emma fut sûre que Régina allait la tuer, mais celle-ci semblait incapable de bouger.

''Nous ne sommes pas -'' commença la blonde d'un ton faible, mais elle n'arriva pas à finir ses protestations.

''Pourrais-tu arrêter de le nier ?'' souffla Ruby. ''Nous sommes de votre côté. Juste pour la prochaine, peut être que vous pourriez rester habiller jusqu'à ce que vous soyez chez vous, non ? Ou au moins louer une chambre, dieu sait qui pourrait venir dans l'arrière-salle.''

''Tu as cinq minutes pour te rhabiller et venir manger avec nous, dit David avec un ton sévère mais les yeux brillant. ''Vous pouvez... finir... ça... plus tard.''

Ruby rit et se tourna pour quitter la pièce avec le reste du groupe, laissant Emma et Régina seules.

''Peux-tu croire qu'ils -'' commença Régina mais le reste de sa phrase fut coupée par les lèvres d'Emma venant se coller aux siennes.

''Oui.'' Murmura-t-elle quand elle se recula, gardant son front collé à celui de la brune. ''Je peux le croire. Car ils n'ont pas tort.''

Régina sentit son cœur s'accélérer et savait que si Robin avait toujours cet organe en sa possession, il le tiendrait comme pièce à conviction majeure. ''Non, en effet.'' dit-elle avant d'embrasser Emma à nouveau.

''Eh bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes autant découvertes, '' Emma s'approcha, tirant Régina avec elle, en prenant soin de ne pas trébucher avec le pantalon toujours à hauteur des chevilles. ''Nous avons cinq minutes avant qu'ils ne fassent de nouveau irruption. Que dirais-tu de leur montrer un vrai spectacle cette fois ?''

La brune rit. Elle remonta Emma et la déposa de nouveau sur la machine à laver. ''Je dirais, c'est parti.''

Emma rit avec elle, bougeant ses sourcils et laissa enfin tomber le soutien-gorge de sa poitrine. ''Oh que oui c'est parti.''

Et bientôt la brûlure qu'Emma avait ressentie n'avait plus rien du tout à voir avec le café.

* * *

 _Je remercie Summerspell pour son aide. Et j'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, a bientôt :)_


End file.
